The field of the invention is camera cranes. Camera cranes are often used in motion picture and television production. The motion picture or television camera is typically mounted on a crane arm supported on a mobile base, dolly, or truck. Camera cranes generally have a crane arm supported on a base, with a camera platform at one end of the arm, and a counter weight at the other end. The crane arm can be pivoted by hand to raise and lower the camera, and also to pan to the left or right side.
With the development of high definition digital television cameras, 3-D digital and automated digital and film cameras, recording or filming can be achieved without a camera operator behind the camera. Rather, the camera may be remotely-controlled with the camera operator monitoring the image captured by the camera via a remote monitor. This allows for more versatile camera positioning. For example, a camera may be supported at the end of a camera crane arm in positions not accessible with a camera operator behind the camera.
Due to the variety of filming, TV or video locations (collecting referred to here simply as filming), the camera crane arm should advantageously be portable and lightweight. On the other hand, the arm must be rigid enough, when assembled, to resist bending and sagging, and to avoid excessive whipping motion of the camera during crane arm movement.
Telescoping camera cranes have a telescoping arm that can extend and retract, providing far more capability than fixed length crane arms. However, telescoping cranes have typically been limited to a reach of about 50 feet. Moreover, under certain conditions, telescoping cranes can cause unintended or undesirable camera movements, due to bending, flexing, twisting, or vibration of the crane arm. Noise generated from moving parts in these types of cranes, when the arm is extended or retracted, can also disrupt filming or recording.
Accordingly, various engineering challenges remain in designing an improved camera crane.